


【FF14|于桑】百鬼夜行（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *含R18内容，未成年人勿入。*由于最近好忙啊心情不好黑泥外溢的产物。*4.0-4.4之间背景。老套又乱七八糟。





	【FF14|于桑】百鬼夜行（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *含R18内容，未成年人勿入。  
> *由于最近好忙啊心情不好黑泥外溢的产物。  
> *4.0-4.4之间背景。老套又乱七八糟。

【1】  
几天里于里昂热穿的衣服让桑克瑞德感到有些不自在。  
由于接了一份听起来不太乐观的委托，双剑士打从盐村抽空回来看到那精灵的第一刻起，对方就在身体力行地向他诠释“日理万机、分身乏术”之类词语的定义，乃至桑克瑞德在于里昂热身后站了许久，这精灵好像也没有注意到他。  
于是桑克瑞德蹑手蹑脚溜到一旁，倒了一杯咖啡，在没加糖的情况下喝下一口，而后砸吧着嘴。  
但那精灵还是没往他那儿多看一眼。  
既然发出过声音，于里昂热不可能没察觉到屋里多了个人。桑克瑞德料定对方是有意忽视自己，伸长脖子往精灵面前的书桌上看了眼，接着缩回来，捧好咖啡杯。  
桌面上的纸张资料乱七八糟，与精灵一贯风格不符。要是桑克瑞德回到这里而于里昂热还未把能交给双剑士的委托书拿出来，就说明这份委托的确非常棘手。  
所以桑克瑞德明智地选择继续等着，并且——我们刚才说什么来着？衣服——他看着于里昂热的衣服，张了张嘴，无声地做出个“哇哦”的口型。  
于里昂热穿着裙子。  
当然，他不是第一次这么穿，裙子并非女人的专利，这点于里昂热早就实践过，也不为谁该穿而谁不该穿而万分拘泥。平常这精灵的长袍搭扣一合，拖拖沓沓地就已经和裙子无二；跟暗之战士一块行动时，那身挂着花束的灰袍也是桑克瑞德把玩许久的对象。双剑士可不会指望能在精灵的裙子底下看到三角裤，但——桑克瑞德知道这精灵能把自己打扮到什么地步，一定可以使许多对他怀着固有印象的人大跌眼镜。  
比如说现在；双剑士冲着于里昂热的背脊挑高眉毛，舔舔自己还沾着咖啡的嘴唇。  
他既没加糖也没放奶精，咖啡本该是苦涩的。可桑克瑞德在唇角上舔出了甜味，要是于里昂热告诉他自己的这身打扮只给他一个人看过，他就毫不怀疑自己嘴巴能在这一刻变成一台糖精生产机。  
那精灵的上衣——让他的背脊裸在外面。这只是个直观的说法——这身衣服的剪裁设计就是如此，桑克瑞德也不是第一次见，却第一次在于里昂热身上见。  
可能也没什么特别的，仅仅是露背装，至少还有几条绸带系着，……和玉绸材质的长裙。不过于里昂热为什么突然这么穿才是桑克瑞德在欣赏之时拔冗思考的主要问题。突发奇想，还是打算去参加晚宴？对了，于里昂热不参加晚宴……双剑士的目光定格在精灵的后脊上，看着它隐没在裙腰边缘，又随精灵直身和俯身交替的动作折起一点、伸直，牵着四周平整光滑的皮肤、皮肤下的肌肉、血管、内脏和筋骨静谧而精密地运转，然后腾起一只小精灵——也可能是长着尖角和倒钩尾巴的小恶魔——它说看啊，这是只有你能看的；这个人偶尔把自己剥开，就为了告诉你层层包裹下酿着的蜜糖……  
屋里忽然响起一记沉重的、吞咽口水的声音。  
它终于迫使于里昂热停下工作，发出无奈的叹息。  
“桑克瑞德……”那精灵将羽毛笔插进墨盒，“我的皮肤快要被你的目光涂上一层润滑油了……我猜是栗子味的。”  
“哪有栗子味的润滑油，上次用的明明是蓝莓味。”  
“……这分明不是重点，我不相信你没有领会我的意思……”  
“穿成这样不就是让我看的吗？还是说已经有很多其他人这么看过了，于里昂热·奥居雷太太？”  
那精灵扭过来的脸居然有些发红。  
“这不是女用的外裙。”  
“我知道。怎么样，委托人想请你吃饭，还是想跟你睡觉？”  
“委托人想救出自己的弟弟……迷路的小红帽被大灰狼带走了，桑克瑞德。而你的眼神，即使我背对着你……也能造就被大灰狼窥视的体验。”  
“那……为什么？”  
于里昂热没有马上回答，反而在桌子旁的椅子上拿起一张头巾裹住头发。  
那头巾是红色的。  
“欢迎回来……”他开了个玩笑，立即就把这张和上衣格格不入的头巾摘掉。  
“好吧，你在开玩笑。工作为大，还是——”  
于里昂热耸耸肩，给双剑士看自己手上的墨水痕，重又拿起羽毛笔扬了扬。  
“工作。”  
“骗子。”  
“你也不用心急……衣着一事，本就是清晨时分，初醒的头脑与朝阳共舞那一刻由刹那降临心灵之福决定……我也未拟定外出的计划，怎么穿也就等你回来瞧上一眼；若你仍坚持在原野上拖延时间，不过于夜晚洗漱后增添一份错失的遗憾。而今看来你赶上机会，效果出乎预料……桑克瑞德，你在听么？”  
“我没在听，我在笑呢……你不打算休息一下，比如一个小时？”  
“不打算。实际上就算我同意，人命当前……”于里昂热在资料上写完一句话，将这张纸举到桑克瑞德面前，“你也不会真的用一个小时来休息。”  
双剑士的右眼在那张纸晃过眼前时迅速捉住了两个关键词。“诱拐”，和“人体试验”。  
他按下一句咒骂。  
“案发地点在哪？”  
“北萨纳兰的废矿坑。”  
“恒辉队怎么说？”  
“找到了5具尸体，委托人的弟弟是第5个。年龄仅有15岁……可怜的委托人。”  
“他知道自己的弟弟去世了吗？”  
“知道。”  
“那你刚才那句话是什么意思……已经死去的人，怎么还能‘救出’？”  
“准确来说……是‘超度’。委托人是神学院的研究员，亦可说是同时相信‘来生’和‘灵魂引渡’理论的信徒。在看到弟弟的遗体后，结合北萨纳兰的废矿坑曾发生过邪教教徒诱拐平民作案的事件，他用几个证据证明他的弟弟不仅死得凄惨，还被人剥走了灵魂。”  
“这种说法有点玄乎。啊，不过……”  
桑克瑞德想起了一些事情——不只限于前些天掘开芝诺斯的坟墓后看到的结果。  
他就这么对悬挂在于里昂热身上的银链与宝石搭扣失去了兴趣，沉下目光。尽管他不得不承认于里昂热这一身能衬出尊贵，尤其喜欢垂在胸前的玛瑙和蓝晶石长链、扣着绸布的半月形铜制胸针。它们的位置恰到好处，让于里昂热的肤色在灯下多了几个闪亮的、惹目光的点，比如瘦削的锁骨与线条修整干净的双肩。要是摆在平常，桑克瑞德不介意就这样扑上去给它们添点银辉，可他不是滋味地干睁着眼，怀着歉意、还觉得自己对不住于里昂热的用心。  
“我闻到了讨厌的味道。”桑克瑞德撇开视线，“恒辉队都查到了什么，5个人的死亡地点、时间和杀人的手法，还有发现尸体时的样子？”  
“有3个人死于纳尔札尔神教团的布道会之后。家属的证词是……他们于12天前的早晨都参加了布道会，此后再也没回来。当时布道团的成员也认出了他们，因为他们在一个陌生男人的引导下，中途离开现场，当时布道团成员想去请他们布施，但那个陌生人态度粗暴地拒绝了。”  
“12天前，当天失踪。也就是说……”桑克瑞德拿起资料，“唔，失踪后第4天被发现，尸斑显示死亡时间不超过1日。身上没有伤痕……不过这是什么？”  
他在图片上弹弹手指。图片里画着一个黑色的五芒星标记。  
“留在尸体胸口上的烙印。”  
“烙印？”  
“用烙铁。”于里昂热语气掺杂了点愠怒，“多么残忍……验尸官的记录显示这是活生生烙上去的。”  
“不不，这不是……你认得它。”  
双剑士忍住喉咙里的酸味，他开始后悔自己喝了那杯咖啡。那饮料让他的思维活跃过了头，此时他宁可自己的头脑仍旧被翻山越岭后的疲倦与风尘气息填满，甘愿为于里昂热罕见的打扮醉心，而非如此清晰地意识到于里昂热这么穿的实际目的，以及这个黑色烙印背后的意义。  
他们都见过这个烙印，虽然样式上有所改变，但它曾出现于“天使”——亦即无影——落在人间的罪证之中，构图与标志核心不止一次跳脱远古流传下的记录，穿越有文字可载的历史，随着一次次灵灾和一个个被“天使”玩弄神智的人类呈到他们面前。  
桑克瑞德的血流冷了下来。这份冰冷在他脸上也产生效应，使得于里昂热忽然扔开资料，攥住双剑士的肩膀。  
“我不该叫你回来。”  
“你说错了，你就该叫我回来。”桑克瑞德转动肩关节拧开精灵的手，勾勾于里昂热胸前的银链子，“我还得谢谢你想法子转移我的注意力。”  
“我还没想好该怎么对你说……”  
“事实摆在眼前，怎么说都躲不开。没关系……帝国那边用芝诺斯的身体推动阴谋，我想可能和之前拉哈布雷亚亲自出马蛊惑伊修加德教皇一样，有高阶的无影躲在帝国幕后。现在这种把戏多半是什么人在借无影的手运作，类似于静语庄园，这样我们还能应付。”  
他低头捡起几张纸一目十行扫视完毕，又松开自己的护臂再系紧。  
“另外两个具尸体的情况？”  
桑克瑞德没等到回答，却收到一个落在耳畔的轻吻。  
“嘿，于里昂热，这可不是闹的时候。”  
“我拟好了出行计划……波澜乍起，塞壬之歌妖影迷离……希望你冷静对待。”  
“我很冷静。”  
“这件事或许需要你以前的经历……”  
桑克瑞德愣了一下。“噢。”他答得听上去很平静，“这也没关系，过去那么久了。”  
他又被于里昂热用力地环进怀里。  
“干什么，真的没关系。”  
“没什么。”那精灵的声音从他头顶传来，“安慰的效果是相对的……也许起源于你难得归来却不得不处理这种委托，我自己也稍许不安。”  
“早点找出那群混蛋，不然还会有新的受害者。好了，于里昂热……另外两具尸体的情况你还没告诉我。”  
“要是感到不舒服，请务必提醒我……停下来，休息会儿。”  
“我会看看你特意穿的这身来放松神经。”  
环在桑克瑞德身旁的手臂拢得紧了一点。

 

【2】  
此后他们在沙之家里忙碌。白天桑克瑞德外出调查，探访发现尸体、死者的家属和所有目击死者随陌生人离开的证人；他在傍晚按时回到家里，于里昂热则一直安静地等着他，用餐之余整理收获的情报。这个过程持续了四天，而四天中于里昂热费尽心机地换了四套衣服，先是绣着飞龙与剑的革制腰带，据说这种款式在新一届的品评会会上崭露头角，由格里达尼亚制革匠和伊修加德宝杖大街的艾尔德商会联合设计，也参考了亲近龙族的莫古力族意见，用刺绣线和星绒滚边。第二天是柔软的肩袢挂着一串银片，走起路来发出叮当响声，映着橄榄石的翠色。  
“不知道凶手从哪里搞来无影的魔法阵，综合旧星历亚拉戈和……”  
桑克瑞德的手原本托着一本手册，但于里昂热经过他身旁时这本手册和他的眼睛就都被那串银片和点缀着的橄榄石抢走了。  
“这是蝙蝠袖吗？”  
“是的。综合旧星历亚拉戈和什么？”  
“……我有理由怀疑凶手去过阿兹济拉。这样就很容易查，毕竟有能力去那里的人很少很少……”  
桑克瑞德空着的手被塞进一杯热咖啡。于里昂热也拿着同样的杯子，杯沿上的花色和他的那一杯相反。  
“说真的，你需要这么穿吗？”  
“换衣服是调节的一种方式，你也看到了，这很有效……让我们死气沉沉的案子不那么……‘死气’沉沉。”  
第三天桑克瑞德带着咒术师行会对烙印标记的解读参考回来，于里昂热则套着一条亚菲姆款式的喇叭裤，中缝勤恳地妥帖出精灵颀长的腿线。奇怪的是裤腰非常低，能让桑克瑞德一眼就瞅见那精灵若隐若现的臀线。  
桑克瑞德认为自己再不说点什么就会发生糟透了的事情，他清了清嗓子，拍拍自己调查取证时用的手册。  
“你能……正对着我说话吗？”  
那精灵却权当没听到，姿态文雅地背过身：“要是你真想专心工作，桑克瑞德……这个要求就是多余的。”  
“我不能。拜你所赐……”双剑士上前夺走于里昂热的羽毛笔，再把自己的手册塞进精灵的后腰，“明明是你打定主意要干扰我的思绪。”  
“是吗？哪根浮木能救得起已然溺亡的浮尸？”  
第四天桑克瑞德忍不住将于里昂热按进沙发，撕开了那精灵胸前的衬布，像剥橘子一样袒露出于里昂热的上身。  
“这是你自找的，真是太过分了。”  
背缝下设有一个开衩，他轻易就通过这条开衩撕裂了整条上衣，衣服上繁复的配件掉了一地。他还在感慨于里昂热这几天花在配件上的心思可能是过去十几年来最多的，抬头就见对方一脸似笑非笑的神情，微微张开嘴伸出一截舌尖，混着亲吻黏上他的脖子。  
这下桑克瑞德确定这就是于里昂热打的主意了。他有点不服气，似乎搞了半天，从一开始他就被这精灵捏在手心里，还说什么“专心”、“调节”，净是蒙骗的鬼话。他颇为气馁又不肯认输，双腿夹紧了于里昂热的膝盖，褪下精灵的裤头掏出对方的分身，在那根肿胀上玩起他自豪的手法。  
“我们追溯到了嫌疑人的实验室。”桑克瑞德凑近精灵的尖耳朵，语气极轻却很清楚对方听得见，恣意吹着气，“就在魔大陆边上，可真是让我们一顿好找……”  
“喔……”  
“你在发抖？”  
“你弄疼我了，小心点……它在接下来的半小时甚至更长时间里要承载的工作量超乎你的想象。”  
“可可布奇和雅雅凯女士帮我们解读了一次那个烙印。”桑克瑞德垂下头，轻咬精灵耳尖的同时用大腿内侧的布料摩擦对方的性器，“有点湿……能帮我脱掉吗？”  
他感到于里昂热的指尖停在皮裤和腰带之间，似乎已经不知道该怎么做才好了。  
“是这样。”双剑士分出一只手引导于里昂热去松脱腰带与肩带，“我以为经过这几天，你对衣服的结构有不少新认识，这不该难倒你才对。”  
“对自己和对你，终究存在差距。”  
于里昂热深吸一口气，忽然托起桑克瑞德的臀部扯下皮裤。这使男人惊讶地手上用错了力，往于里昂热的阴茎上狠狠捏了一把。  
两人的呼吸都乱成一团，当于里昂热控制住男人的腰而后者把脑门顶在精灵胸口时只有两根阴茎彼此碰撞着亲吻和问好。  
“你不要乱来，万一弄伤你……”  
“是我的错吗？”于里昂热反问道，一节节扩张男人的后穴，“对烙印的解读情况如何？”  
“润滑油。”  
桑克瑞德瞪着眼睛看到精灵从沙发缝里摸出一瓶全新的润滑油。  
“所以你根本就在沙之家里张开了蜘蛛网，对不对。”  
“我希望你学会不要把所有罪名都往我头上套，我的脖子撑不住……这还是你之前建议的，就在两个月前，之后你便去了盐村。”  
“我那时只是开玩笑！”  
“……对烙印的解读情况如何？”  
于里昂热的指尖抠上男人的胸口。纵使嘴上询问，实际他的行为却不像是真需要一个回答的样子。扩张的手指一边朝里面顶，于里昂热的牙齿则停在男人的喉结上轻轻摩擦。  
“喂……好好听我说。”  
桑克瑞德好气又好笑地侧开头，让于里昂热的牙隔着项圈咬偏了一点，刺青便印上了齿痕；而男人自己则几次适应，调整腰上的力道坐到底。  
他急促地吸气，慢慢摆动起来。没两下他就发现于里昂热的手指还塞在甬道里，撑得他有些难受。  
“……拿出去……”  
于里昂热当即便抚着男人不知何时因衣服褪至上腹而裸露出来的身躯，引导他从自己的分身上抬起臀部。  
“拿出来了。”精灵安静答道，随后又压下桑克瑞德的身体，使之重新坐回原位、阴茎重重地顶了回去，“如何解读那些烙印？”  
但他的手指仍贴着自己的阴茎、与之填在肠道中。他看着男人由于这一下撞击愣得一脸空白，又吮吸起对方的唇瓣。  
“动一动，就不这么难受了。”  
男人的脑子像是被一个铁锤砸进泥地，又忙着思考于里昂热的问题，艰难得全身都随之僵硬起来。对此精灵也不是毫无办法，自己先向上挺动，还弯起留在男人身体里的指节。  
他听到双剑士发出一声张惶的叫喊，声线打着颤，赶忙贴近对方的锁骨和左胸，用温热的吻来安抚对方。  
“想一想，好好回忆起来……桑克瑞德。我们还在工作，我们现在仍在工作。”  
“去你的。”桑克瑞德几乎在叫骂，“这是一种谋杀……你根本就没有在听。”  
“我在听，巴哈姆特的炽焰也不能改变。”  
他陷在男人身体里的手指像是在享受体内的温度那般迟迟不肯退出去，还伴着桑克瑞德一次次试图通过耸动腰身摆脱这种折磨细细压着内壁、撑得更大，在男人越发高亢和激烈的呻吟里肖生出“如果再放一个东西进去会怎么样”的可怕念头，并为此惊诧不已、如同被淫乱的梦魔附身，不得已死死扣着男人的肩膀，生怕对方被这过于沉重的欲望夺走。  
可这屋里只有他们两人，除了于里昂热自己，已经没有其他人能再让桑克瑞德惊慌失措，或是“夺走”。  
那男人正因身体深处被自己选择的体位导致导致快感过甚而眼底泛红；事实上他也没有什么退路了，连于里昂热问他的问题都一直没给出回答。他只有机械又克制不住地上下扭摆腰身，畏惧着又渴望着，直到他呆滞地低下脸，嘴角溢出涎液、逐渐失去神智。  
于里昂热同情地抚上那道挂在男人嘴边的水迹，“还太早了。”说罢扳起桑克瑞德的下巴、啃着他的胡茬，“你还没说完……”  
桑克瑞德空空地望着他，对于里昂热的提问感到不解。这精灵也不想解释，塞着男人后穴的手指朝里面拧了一下，一次次向上撞击，视线被双剑士垂落的长发遮盖。其实从稍微将桑克瑞德从公务里抢回来再还回去，这个过程也不用多少时间，对不对？——稍微一下子就好，稍微一下子……  
精灵合上眼，空闲的手在男人的背上逡巡，不时按按夹在两人之间的阴茎铃口，掐进指尖，痛得那男人张嘴喊出声来，又慌里慌张地咬住于里昂热的肩膀，牙尖险些刺破皮肤。  
“于……”双剑士用精灵的肩堵着自己的嘴含混地祈求起来。  
对方指腹上的茧子磨到于里昂热的脸颊时这精灵才想起该说点什么。然而他有些忙，他的大脑在全心全意指挥下身去侵占对方。  
那双剑士一松口就固定不住自己，好像也忘了该用手抱住什么，又或者只是因为双手被拿去用作抚慰自己下身实在分不出空余的肢体。要是连腿也放松，这个人或许会从精灵身上掉下去。  
于里昂热感到自己给他咬得肩膀似乎能掉下块肉。可能真的慌极了，这在经验丰富的桑克瑞德身上极为少见……他不禁扯了扯那男人的发辫，想让对方忍住。但他的视线一离开桑克瑞德的头顶移到男人略微发红的皮肤上时就凝固住了。  
桑克瑞德胸前有个漆黑的烙印，边缘被高温烫出水泡，不自然地皱起。他听到桑克瑞德在自己耳边慢慢地阐述这个烙印的含义——剥取灵魂，停止心跳，放弃人类的身体，走向超脱规律之外的永恒不灭。  
于里昂热冲这个烙印生硬地笑了一声。  
“这是哪个神明的使者堕入凡间……在人们身上开起恶劣玩笑以发泄不满……”  
他揉了揉眼睛，却在这一瞬间错过双剑士摔下去的身影，手臂伸出去也没能接住，只见一个看不到面孔的男人站在远处，拉低兜帽阴冷地弯着嘴。  
精灵醒了过来。  
他的怀里什么都没有。

【3】  
他想自己终于可以休息了的时候，这个世界总是不会让他休息。  
于里昂热打开衣柜，里面整整齐齐地码着一排他几乎从未穿上身的衣服。有一些适合赴宴，有的适合用来开会，部分能拿去给桑克瑞德，让他光鲜地赴客人的邀约。  
可是有一件没了踪影。于里昂热记得那件背缝有开衩、前襟有衬布和百褶的衬衫。它是浅蓝色的，据说设计师在俯瞰黑衣森林的月下湖泊后做出了这件衬衫的样板，在它身上寄托期望，由它赋予其主人恬淡的气质。同时于里昂热也不得不宣布，这件衬衫已经死了——被他的双剑士从后方开衩一路撕碎，最后变成一滩破布。  
但那双剑士呢？  
于里昂热走到桌边拿起通讯珠再放下。搜救的恒辉队没有给他发来讯息。  
一场欢好的翌日清晨，桑克瑞德将自己从咒术师行会取回的资料放在桌上，与恒辉队一起前往他们查出来的凶手的实验室，当天下午同行者就急急派来信差，告诉于里昂热，那贤人在实验室后方失踪了。  
起初于里昂热还没能理解这句话的意思，直到他反复询问他们，确认他们不是单纯地走失，以及取回恒辉队士兵搜寻桑克瑞德时找到的束发铁环，他才站定下来，被这个消息石化。  
他错过了什么？  
不是高潮来临之前被桑克瑞德在肩上咬出的血痕，也不是那双剑士绷得太紧以致被发丝掩盖的表情。他们那天过得可以说非常完美，精灵族特意挑选过的衣服、情事、晚餐和餐后对委托内容的讨论，在定下第五天行程后依偎着入眠。他知道桑克瑞德会在自己醒来前就出门，留给他挑选第五件惊喜的时间；他预计桑克瑞德将比前四天回来得晚一点，毕竟这一场追捕的结果不一定全然如愿。但他们有充足的信心，恒辉队加强了好几支分队对居民区的警备，布道团取消了近几天的讲道活动；城里和郊外都贴着通缉令，那个可疑男人的画像亦送到了几个情报组织的手里。忙碌的这些天他们再也没见到凶手的身影，推测那凶手有所忌惮，剩下的不过就是捉拿归案。  
可桑克瑞德就这么失踪了。无声无息地，连打斗声都未传出来。原先于里昂热认为以桑克瑞德的身手来讲这不可能发生，为此他赶到那个位于魔大陆附近的实验室亲自探查，随后停在桑克瑞德的束发环被发现的地方。  
他闻到腐烂的味道，翻开地表的泥土后看到的是几具动物的尸骸，带着毒药残杀的痕迹，周围的泥土也有毒素浸入的迹象。再戴上以太仪，于里昂热才明白这个地方哪里存在异常。  
乍一进去还感觉不到，待得久了便容易被这些尸体生出的和原本就混杂在魔大陆空气里的浑浊以太影响。  
而可怕的不止在于此——  
从实验室里没收来的记录显示，这里被用作“灌输灵魂”的测试场。  
“借助亚拉戈时代混天然的场所、上古之神和旧星历的遗产……七天龙之一永锢、‘天使’亦于此处消弭……”  
“动物、龙族、人造生物体内的以太流动混杂。人类也得是体质合适的才行……”  
于里昂热合上记录。  
“这个人……本来就以桑克瑞德为目标。”  
若是平常他不会轻易作此结论，他本不认为这件事能和那双剑士存在直接关系，不过是出于对抗无影的使命，对委托尽心尽力。他们和往常一样分工明确，桑克瑞德负责调取各个现场的资料和目击者的供述，于里昂热负责分析和推测。依照计划，到他们查出凶手那天，桑克瑞德会再跟恒辉队或是冒险者行会一起去缉捕凶手，审出犯人与无影的关系。届时他们便将在行动和思考上双璧合一，完美收官；桑克瑞德要再到盐村去忙一些时日，途中抽个一两天回家来，陪于里昂热看书，喝上一杯咖啡或是阿拉米格的瓶装酒；他们可能会到卧室里厮磨一夜，恨不得奥修昂打翻沙漏让黑夜延长那么些，又可能什么都不做，仅是额头抵着胸膛，贪图一觉安眠。  
他以为不再有什么能夺走那双剑士。拉哈布雷亚死了、暗之战士走了，敏菲利亚的祖国已经光复，大国防联军日益稳固。是桑克瑞德请他留在拂晓血盟，继续推动他们用于抵御命运陨石的机器。那双剑士说“行了我就不喜欢听你这么讲”，说“我还要探寻行星的悲伤”。他们的肩上依旧压着沉重的担子，不过没事，于里昂热认为没事，他们有的是办法，他们偶尔背对背，最后总会一起面对。  
可那家伙不见了。

【4】  
自收到消息的那一刻起于里昂热的时间变成以秒来计算。他通过咒术师行会的解读结果认定凶手不再需要更多的受害者，因为烙印为五芒星，5个受害者正好处于5个角，加上桑克瑞德，那应该就是烙印所代表的魔法阵中心。目标既已得手，剩下的就是发动魔法。虽然不知道凶手打算往桑克瑞德身上灌输什么样的灵魂，但没人愿意接受。  
白天于里昂热和负责调查这件事的恒辉队成员逐步深入到魔大陆的各个研究室搜索，而拂晓血盟在石之家的成员则被派往各地一些空气里以太浓度较高、环境适合发动复杂且大型魔法的死角。傍晚于里昂热则不惜消耗以太水晶的花销并使用陆行鸟赶回沙之家，秉灯研读桑克瑞德留下的资料，以期捕捉到任何一点能加快他们搜索进度的蛛丝马迹。  
好几次这精灵在洗手池和门边忽然回神，才惊觉自己就这么睡过去了几百秒。他用更狠毒的专注来弥补，却不得不在脸庞被投入窗棂的晨光刺痛时放弃补救。  
“我们知道你很担心他，不过你最好多睡一会儿。”领队的正耀士担忧地望着精灵，“你的黑眼圈都溢出眼镜框了。”  
于里昂热停下脚步，别开脸推起护目镜擦了擦脸。  
“我没事。”他声音平稳地答道。  
“我们会轮班去找，有任何消息就第一时间通知你。”  
于里昂热又强调了一次：“我没事。”  
他抚平兜帽下由于接连几天睡不安稳而稍显干枯、极容易被布料扯乱的头发，强打起精神。  
“多一个人……多一份希望。而……多一个关键的人，”精灵的声音闷在喉咙里，“……希望更大。”  
但当天傍晚于里昂热就应了那正耀士的担忧，从陆行鸟的背上摔了下来。  
每一根骨头都在体内抗议，好像他就这么变成一块以太水晶，给大地之锤敲得粉碎。他的眼前满是金星，它们围着精灵转圈，形如黑夜派来嘲笑他的幽灵。  
“我们得到他了。”幽灵们唱道，“这是他的命运。”  
于里昂热咬牙爬起身，拍掉身上的尘土。  
“我们从未停止……抵抗命运。”

【5】  
失踪后再过三天，于里昂热从魔科学研究所的最深处找回了那个双剑士。  
找到对方之前他们先抵达的是拉哈布雷亚与以格约姆消散之地、伊修加德教皇请神的场所。那块氤氲着神灵与邪灵气息的地面上画着漆黑魔法阵，五个角分别摆着五块已被掏空了的水晶，而正中央则孤零零地躺着一把短刀。  
于里昂热拾起短刀，不敢妄断魔法是否成功。他没有看到这个魔法阵发动的一刻，即便水晶似乎用于承载灵魂同时里面早已不存在任何东西。他只敢确信桑克瑞德肯定会抵抗到最后一秒。  
于里昂热张张嘴，唾液黏着上颚。  
“一定……就在这附近……”  
他和恒辉队兵分两路，独自沿着人造魔物的陈列室寻找。不到半小时他就听到恒辉队员集结着去追击什么人的动静，同时打开了一扇没关好的门。  
这个屋子似乎也是一个实验室，两侧排着不同种族的动物标本，个个唇裂齿狰，鼓着眼球。  
于里昂热见地上摊着本子和卷轴，上前粗略翻了翻。  
“第一天，”本子里写着，“他一直在挣扎，无法测试。不过我发现他喝了点水。为了活下去，他会吃东西的，这点我很放心。”  
“第二天……他恢复得很快，经过一个晚上就能偷偷解开锁链。不过这个地方之所以合适他就在于这里发生过的事多少都和他有关，并且到处都是魔物和污染过的以太团，以他的体质他坚持不到出口。”  
“第三天，他跑到了外面的环岛，和我留在那里的魔物战斗。测试完了……他就差一点能取胜逃脱，不过感谢上天支持我。当然我也证明了他很合适，连年来研究出的结论没有错。”  
最后一页写着启动魔法阵的时间，正是于里昂热他们赶到这里来的两小时前。  
“试验要开始了，黎明时分……我假设这里会有黎明。只要试验成功，这个世界就不需要太阳。人类不靠太阳也活得下去。‘天使’是对的，总有一天人类的肉体将全部消亡，而灵魂只要一个容器就将实现不灭。”  
这说明凶手的确已经开启了魔法阵。但他们在哪？  
“……我不知道算不算成功。我辛苦收集来的灵魂都已经交给他了，过程没有出错，要等他醒过来才能通过对话来证实。这很漫长，一分一秒都是折磨。到他睁开眼时，人类就……”  
于里昂热将这张纸从本子上撕了下来，捏在手里用魔法烧毁。  
“等待的一分一秒对您来讲是一种折磨？”  
记录没有写完，实验室里也没有其他人。那么凶手应该听到了于里昂热等人进入这个区域的动静，藏好自己的猎物后出外迎战。  
于里昂热扔下册子，对地上的卷轴不屑一顾。他得找到那双剑士，他要马上知道那个双剑士现在的情况。  
可他能在哪？  
精灵想着也许得亲口问问那凶手，旋身折向门外，却正巧与那黑衣的男人撞个正着。  
“……瞧瞧。”于里昂热冰冷地开口，“夺走客人的所有物，是哪门子待客之道？”  
对方脸上盖着一张模仿无影的面具，只是制作粗糙，想来材质也不合适，挂在头上活像个刑具。  
凶手显然没料到于里昂热先到了这里。他来不及再另选逃路，不等后援的恒辉队员赶上，黑衣人先扬起手里的咒术杖。  
“可恶啊！”  
“可恶？”于里昂热微带诧异和好笑的语气反问了一句，“您说……可恶？”  
他躲开黑衣人咏唱出的雷咒，指示宝石兽应敌。在琥珀宝石兽的掩护下精灵所使用的魔法比黑衣人的咒术发动得要顺畅，多数时候对方连一句完整的咒语都读不出。于里昂热明白自己不擅长一对一同敌人交战，必须得以宝石兽搅乱对方的步调，争取援兵到来的时间。  
他看出黑衣人同样着急，逃跑和躲藏是这个凶手的唯一生存机会。可不论那人怎么退，宝石兽都像一团甩不掉的乳胶一样黏住他的去路。  
黑衣人口不择言地辱骂起来，用词恶毒。于里昂热摇摇头，故意露出一个破绽，给对方释放炽焰魔法的机会，利用巨大的爆炸声造就黑衣人的失败，吸引外面的恒辉队员涌向这里，互相协力制服这个家伙。  
“可恶！”那黑衣人腿上和手臂上都被弓箭射中，在军士的压制下咆哮道。  
“可恶？”于里昂热仍是不解，“因为我们甘愿束缚于……最终不得不被时间腐化的身体中，没有接受你不灭的梦想？”  
“没有人能拒绝不死的诱惑。”  
“可你夺走了七个人的梦啊。”  
于里昂热从黑衣人脸上摘掉那块模仿拙劣的面具。这是个普通人类而已，肤色灰白、眼窝深陷，目光含着暴怒和对自己研究项目的狂热。  
“七个？”  
“我是第七个……而我正准备向你索要第六个人的梦。”精灵蹲下来，平视着这个凶手，“你把所谓的……‘容器’，放在哪了？”

【6】  
实验室的暗道尽头还设置了一个用来囚禁和观察试验品生物的牢房，面积足有外头的两倍。经年之久，暗道墙壁和铁栏均已锈蚀，唯独功用没被改变，到处透着命数败落的气味。牢笼里黑得连空气都有了重量，于里昂热点了一根火把，仔细绕开散落的器材碎片，仍是踩到一块硬成石头的碎骨。那声嘎吱的脆响像在精灵心脏上狠狠戳了一刀，令于里昂热以为自己踩到的是桑克瑞德的骨头。  
琥珀宝石兽立即跳到于里昂热面前，一副要领路的架势。在空荡荡的牢房里这只宝石兽身上的荧光比火把还具备热度，灼得于里昂热眼角泌着保护性的泪水。  
“你在这里等我？”于里昂热站定一会儿，用火把扫着周围，铁栏的黑影狰狞地随光线转动，“桑克瑞德？”  
牢房一角被火光拉出一条长长的投在墙壁上的影子。那是张用铁链拴着的椅子，斜斜地挂着一具人形。  
于里昂热一步步走近歪在椅子上的人。那人的长发散在脸侧，沾着红褐色的血迹，双臂的护甲都有不同程度的损伤，衣服也被割裂。  
“你不能这么衣冠不整地和我约会……这不是你的风格。”  
精灵拨开桑克瑞德的头发查看他的呼吸和脸色，再揭起被撕破的上衣残片，对着光线看清对方的胸口没有被打上烙印。  
他凑上耳尖，找那男人的心跳声。  
宝石兽从他身后轻巧地跟上，在男人的长靴旁嗅了嗅，用前爪搭着锁链。没有主人的命令，宝石兽不敢擅自用魔法来切断这根铁锁，但它把铁锁当作敌人，尖尖地竖起尾巴。  
于里昂热的目光扫过宝石兽的脑袋，放下手拍了拍。  
“他还活着，当心一点……”  
精灵让宝石兽侧过一个角度，使魔法刚好能擦过桑克瑞德的靴子而不伤及他的皮肉。束缚双剑士的锁链是一道难题，直到同行者把逮捕起来的咒术师押到安全地带后，于里昂热才解完这些铁圈。他记得要是桑克瑞德亲自动手的话，破坏铁锁用不了多少时间。  
可以解决问题的人自己成了问题，是一个难上加难的大难题。于里昂热感叹着，张开双臂把对方圈进怀里。  
“听得到我的声音吗？”于里昂热不太确定现在这个男人还是不是他自己，一切他所熟知的诗文在这个局面下毫无作用，“食果花鼠的坚果快吃完了。”  
可就像他这几天里，每天醒来都必须面对空荡荡的怀抱与房间一样，牢房内无人应答。

【7】  
库尔特内来了又走，每次都带着深重的苦恼表情，埋怨自己知识和资历都还太浅。于里昂热有时候都快分不清到底是自己在安慰库尔特内，还是库尔特内反来安慰他。可露儿去了海上的优雷卡岛，雅·修特拉在各地旅行，当库尔特内前往药学院和格里达尼亚请教其他医师时，于里昂热便独自守在屋里，翻看那个咒术师的实验理论。  
他连着看了两天两夜，终于在桑克瑞德呢喃出第一个音符时承认自己什么都看不进去。  
“你是谁？”那男人大张着眼，于里昂热一靠近过去就害怕地往后挪动，即使扯开了身上的伤口也似乎没有感觉，“天煞的，这是哪？”  
于里昂热听着这个人喊出一连串捎着地方口音特色、譬喻词汇超出精灵认知的脏字儿把天地人神飞鸟游鱼都问候了个遍，心态出奇地冷静，连他自己也不曾预见到自己能冷静得像根雪山顶上的冰棍。  
“……噢，就是你。”这张嘴巴骂够了以后又盯着于里昂热说，“你害得我不能呆在里面，他真他妈难缠，一边打架一边跟我掰扯操他娘的黄色笑话。你的名字怎么拼？你那个发霉粪球一样的名字到底他妈的怎么拼？”  
“‘U-R-I-A-N-G-E-R’。”  
“操，你们就是知道我不识字，故意起的这种杀千刀的名字？”  
“我并不清楚。若我回答您的问题对您来说变成了侮辱，我可以向您道歉……诚然，在此之前我更希望您愿意同我说明——简要与详细皆可——”  
“这狗娘养的身体还是我的，把你的嘴巴放明白些，说点我能听懂的东西！妈的……”  
于里昂热努力让自己的眉毛回到原有的水平线上。  
“……他还好吗？”  
“好得像只叫春的狗，在里头除了睡觉就是吹牛皮。”  
于里昂热开始考虑去取一本经书来超度眼前的灵魂。但他的思维很快就婉拒了这个建议，改为安静听对方骂完，最多只问问对方要不要“替桑克瑞德”喝点水，并且提醒他不要乱动，以防伤口再扯开。  
可惜这个灵魂全然不听精灵的建议，骂得累了就想爬出床铺。  
“我的田还没种完！”  
而后他像被扎破皮的气球一样泄了气，整个人瘫下来，无声息地落进于里昂热的臂弯里。  
“十二神呐……你们是否觉得对老师的历练还不够，巴哈姆特拘束器还不能使你们满足？”  
这下连脏话都听不到了，屋子里寂寥地呼吸着孤独。  
于里昂热极少感到孤独，这是一个让他陌生的词。他也不太会表达自己需要什么，至少过去是这样——有很多事物和人陪伴他，譬如永远住在他心底的穆恩布瑞达。他原先语气委婉用词隐晦地给穆恩布瑞达写信，看到穆恩布瑞达眼里就成了“你需要我”，这件事就使于里昂热困惑了很久。等穆恩布瑞达的热忱扑面而来，于里昂热便释然了——这就是穆恩布瑞达的表达方式；而当穆恩布瑞达离去，于里昂热又茫然了——他头一回真正领会到“需要”。  
随着领会而来的还有孤独。如同面对满天繁星，计算星辰之间的距离，意识到它们看似光辉呼应，实则孑然而立。而最麻烦的是他学会排解孤独的方法后，为他实施这个方法的人，此刻正在他怀里营造孤独本身。  
于里昂热刚想将桑克瑞德放回床上看看伤口需不需要再缝合一次，这男人——亦或是男人身体里的灵魂就不畏死活地又动了起来。  
当然，他们都已经死去，“死亡”、“灵魂剥离”和“在活生生的身体上行动”对这些灵魂来说是一个新鲜的过程，于里昂热不是不理解他们的无惧无畏，只能祈求他们可以稍微为桑克瑞德考虑一下——  
这精灵的思绪在脖子被黏糊糊的肉块沾湿时凝滞了。  
“帅哥……”  
他神情古怪地看了眼双臂扶着的男人，后者眯着眼，嘴唇合拢和弯折的方式有一种不正常的妩媚感。  
“……想来这次的客人，生前应是招人疼爱的金丝雀？”  
“你有副好嗓子。”对方柔声细语，不住地往于里昂热的腰部和背部抚摸，“身材也好……让我看看你的脸……怪不得他不肯给我。”  
“给……给您什么？”  
“你啊。”  
于里昂热顿时讶然，连忙扶着面前这副身躯请对方坐回床上，不去想这个人的语气和面孔存在多大矛盾。  
“您看……我不是……”  
“咦？他说你挺会对付女人来着？”  
“我——”  
那灵魂努起桑克瑞德的嘴唇探过来：“愿意给我吗？”  
“她”离于里昂热那么近，近得精灵快把自己的腰给仰到反折。库尔特内在他身后敲开了房间门，一看屋里是这副场面，急忙抬腿就走。  
于里昂热尴尬地撑住桑克瑞德的肩膀，让对方别再靠近。  
“请宽恕我。”  
“啊，真遗憾……”对方坐回原位，摸了摸桑克瑞德凹陷着的脸，又笑起来，“那这个，能给我吗？”  
“除了他自己，没有其他人有权回答您的问题。”  
“那你能给我念首诗吗？关于永恒。”  
“这点我倒可以效劳……”  
于里昂热在记忆里挑了挑，决定选一首主题为永恒和爱的赞美诗。可他还没能念出来，桑克瑞德的眼睛就又合上了，身体失去力气滑了下来。  
精灵给他盖上被子，猛然记起他以为自己没看进去的实验理论的段落。  
“——但是不同的灵魂与身体的契合度有一定差距，最后留下的必将是最适合的那一个。这是生物弱肉强食的过程，等竞争的结果发表，我就能知道什么样的人具有坐上这艘灵魂方舟的资格。”  
于里昂热对这种狂想嗤之以鼻。  
“狂想在他身上扮演盗贼，妄图偷抢本就衰微的希望……可笑这盗贼还口称痛苦，一分一秒皆为折磨。”  
过了半小时库尔特内又推门进来，忍着笑意听于里昂热结结巴巴地解释完刚才都发生了什么。“那就说明其实桑克瑞德还撑得住，”库尔特内转述了咒术师行会、药学院与格里达尼亚角尊的意见，“灵魂转移和附身的案例不多，大都属于机密，但夺还回来的几率不算低，咒术师行会就有一例……”  
库尔特内拍拍于里昂热的肩膀。  
“至少他们都是可怜的受害者，而非无影。”他意味深长地望着贤人，“小心观察，不要吓坏他们。你也别被他们吓着了。”  
“我没有被‘吓着’……我只是……”  
“我可能得帮你拿本经书来。”库尔特内咳嗽着。

【8】  
于里昂热还见到了一个商人和一个失意的冒险者。商人开口就跟于里昂热询问“不死的身体”值多少钱，而冒险者则好奇死后的世界是不是和生者的世界一样。  
“送我去看看吧。”冒险者的灵魂说，“我在这个世界的冒险没有成功，失去了家人，没有得到爱人。我想看看另一个世界……也许我那天麻痹大意，以为‘永存的灵魂’可以帮我找到活着的意义。不过我厌倦了，我想做一个新的梦。”  
于里昂热给他念了一段长长的、超度亡灵的经文。那个灵魂和先前的三人一样没能听完，就缓缓沉进循环往复的汪洋中。  
最后一个灵魂则是委托人的弟弟，那年仅15岁的少年。他睁开桑克瑞德的双眼时怯生生的，好像有哭出来的冲动，又因桑克瑞德的身体状况不好而哭不出来。  
于里昂热想让库尔特内去请委托人来见这少年最后一面，可少年却制止了精灵。  
“我以为我只是去参加一场神学讲座。”少年伤心地说，“哥哥看到我，一定很失望吧？他相信来生，而我却倾心于‘不灭’。”  
“他想尽办法，从伊修加德追查到乌尔达哈……就为了找到伤害你的凶手。”  
少年用被子蒙住脸，捂着哽咽的声音。  
“请替我向哥哥道歉……”  
于里昂热隔着被子同意了。他等了几分钟，轻轻挑起被单。  
被单下的眼神俨然已不是那少年，却也不是桑克瑞德。  
又或者说——于里昂热还是认得这个眼神的。他见到这种眼神的时间能回溯到十五年前，他曾敬而远之，严格地在对方给出的分界线外徘徊。  
“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热对这个青年打着招呼，“我以为我在第七灵灾后，永远也见不到这样的你了。”  
“你睡了我。”青年冷淡地说，“居然给你得手了。”  
于里昂热立刻闭上嘴巴，关住险些冒出来的道歉和他们俩都年轻气盛时惯有的尖锐反驳。  
“我很累。跟不同的人用不同的记忆来对话太累了……要超度他们也不容易，我真没想到……”桑克瑞德略略一顿，见于里昂热闷不吭声时的表情有些难以掩饰的忧伤，便吃力地朝他伸出手，“不会太久，不会再让你等太久了。”  
“分别并非尽是难事……距离长远、时间漫长亦不全代表失去。不过……桑克瑞德，硬币有两面，骰子有六面。”  
“就像你忙着换衣服给我看？是1，还是6？”  
于里昂热翻了翻眼睛，接过对方递来的手：“我想……从次数来说，是4。”  
桑克瑞德在这精灵亲吻自己指尖时眨了几次眼，猛地反手一拉，使自己欺进于里昂热的安全范围。  
“特别服务，十七岁。”桑克瑞德说着，拽下于里昂热的腰带，一下就将疲软的分身含进嘴里。  
“你还——不……”  
那十七岁的灵魂撩起眼帘。  
“嗯？”他刻意攒起唾液，用舌头推出嘴角，从下到上吮着柱体，发出玩味的鼻音，“你想说什么？”他在柱身底部吹气，托着囊袋把玩，再一吞到底。  
他熟稔地掰开精灵的大腿，上身倾来帮助他摆动着、连续做好几次深喉。他也不顾身上的绷带会因此被弄乱、伤口会开裂，乃至拍拍于里昂热的后腰，邀请精灵往自己嘴里抽插。  
于里昂热没法完全接受这个，赶忙抠住男人的刘海让他抬起头。然而他只看到对方合着左眼，仅剩的琥珀色里有一股混沌流淌。  
那双剑士回来了。他拨弄精灵阴茎上的皮肤，吞咽时滚着喉结，不时吞出沉重的咕哝声。他也极为苛刻地对待自己的喉咙，不仅让龟头顶出干呕后又缩紧，亦不知疲倦和麻木地用嘴唇包覆着牙齿，脖颈上下操控着头颅。  
他的头发又乱了，零零散散地搭在于里昂热的腿上，很快就被他当做拔撩精灵性欲的凶器之一——桑克瑞德吐出嘴里的阴茎，曲着指头，将一小撮长发卷了上去。  
“于里昂热。”桑克瑞德沙哑地唤着，稍稍勒紧这撮发丝。  
库尔特内躲在门外的墙边，拉长手替他们关上门。  
于里昂热的耳尖蒸了起来。要不是桑克瑞德身上还有白晃晃的绷带，他以为他们只是在延续多日前的饕宴。可他们的时间早就宣布“不灭”仅为虚诞，分别和重逢、得到与失去，都是光阴流淌的象征。  
“于里昂热。”桑克瑞德支起上身，搂住精灵僵硬的脖子，用不高的体温软化它，“是我。”

END.


End file.
